


Real treasure

by White_Wolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Laketown, M/M, Spoilers extended edition, last night - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Wolf/pseuds/White_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es la última noche antes de embarcarse finalmente hacia Erebor y seguramente el último momento tranquilo que tendrán para estar a solas, así que deben aprovecharlo.</p><p>Fic Thilbo situado en la última noche que pasan en Laketown (Ciudad Lago), en la casa del gobernador. Publicado en el fanzine SlasWorld de MissPotts y Bergdora en el Salón del Manga de Barcelona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí estoy con el primer fic que publico en ésta página, un Thilbo lleno de fluffy y un poco de angustia (todos sabemos porque). 
> 
> Cómo ya he dicho éste fanfic se puede encontrar publicado en el fanzine SlasWorld de MissPotts y Bergdora, adquirible en el Salón del Manga de Barcelona. Aquí su dirección: https://www.facebook.com/groups/Slashworld/
> 
> Espero que os guste y disfrutéis leyéndolo ^^

Nunca se había sentido tan ridículo como en ese momento. Las palabras de Balin lo habían envalentonado pero, delante de la puerta de la habitación del mediano, su coraje había desaparecido completamente. Aquello no era una batalla, ni un consejo real, ni siquiera se parecía a unas negociaciones, simplemente se trataba de sus sentimientos y eso era algo con lo que Thorin no acostumbraba a tratar. Es cierto que había tenido algún que otro romance en su juventud, pero luego de la perdida de su reino, sus encuentros se habían reducido a simples noches de lujuria y alcohol, no eran importantes ni complicados. De hecho, ahora tampoco lo era. Su deber se debía con su pueblo y su familia, no con un hobbit. Pero lo cierto era que ahí estaba, pasando el peso de una pierna a la otra sin decidirse si entrar o huir y olvidarse de esa locura. En el salón todavía se escuchaban algunas canciones, viejas, de cuando era niño, y la nostalgia de tiempos felices lo invadió y calmó un poco su corazón. Estaba dudando demasiado y a ese paso Bilbo se iría a dormir y no tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él. Así que finalmente, dando acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, llamó a su puerta. Tan sólo dos toques, casi esperando que Bilbo no lo oyera y tener una excusa para irse. Pero, por desgracia o por fortuna, a los pocos segundos una voz dudosa le dio permiso para entrar. El príncipe enano aguantó la respiración y abrió la puerta lentamente. Le sudaban las manos así que el pomo resbaló por sus dedos con facilidad y apenas hizo ruido. Bilbo permaneció quieto en el centro de la habitación, entre la cama y la cómoda, mirándole con sorpresa. Desde luego no esperaba que fuera él. Tan sólo llevaba puesto una camisa blanca y unos pantalones con los tirantes bajados, iba algo despeinado aún de la fiesta y llevaba un libro entre sus brazos, seguramente le había atrapado justo antes de irse a la cama. Thorin se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato en silencio, tenía que decir el motivo de su visita o quedaría como un idiota.

 

-    Sólo… deseaba saber si te encontrabas bien, te has retirado muy pronto. – dijo con no toda la seguridad en su voz que hubiera deseado. Sé secó las manos en el pantalón después de cerrar la puerta. El hobbit titubeó mirando al suelo con los ojos inquietos.

 

-    No es nada, sólo agotamiento. Mañana haremos un largo viaje hasta la montaña y quiero estar totalmente restaurado. – le respondió con voz suave pero algo temblorosa. Thorin asintió levemente, seguramente le estaba molestando y eso le hizo arrepentirse de su decisión. Iba a girarse para irse cuando se fijó en el libro que tenía apresado entre sus manos. Había reconocido el lenguaje de los enanos en el lomo.

 

-    ¿Y ese libro? – dijo acercándose inconscientemente. Bilbo pegó un pequeño bote y lo apretó más contra su pecho.

 

-    Lo… lo encontré en la biblioteca del gobernador. – tartamudeó con nerviosismo. Thorin no lo entendió pero deseaba verlo.

 

-    ¿Puedo? – preguntó señalándolo, intentando ser suave con su tono. Bilbo por fin le miró y se lo mientras asentía.

 

-    Por supuesto, es… pertenece más a vos que a mi o el gobernador. Es sólo que sentí mucha curiosidad al verlo y lo cogí sin pensar…

 

-    No hace falta que te justifiques. – le dijo cogiéndolo y notando enseguida la piel suave de las tapas. Leyó lo que ponía en la tapa y sonrió un poco. Bilbo puso toda su atención al ver semejante expresión en el príncipe. – Es un libro de cuentos. Seguramente recuperado de los restos de la Ciudad Valle… - murmuró con cariño y lo abrió con sumo cuidado para no dañarlo más de lo que estaba. Dentro había preciosas ilustraciones y estaba escrito en una grafía exquisita. – Es una maravilla… éste libro se hizo en Erebor. – el olor, el tacto y calidad del papel, algunas signaturas. El autor no le sonaba pero sí todo lo demás. – Seguramente algún encargo para alguna de las familias nobles que vivían en el Valle, para leérselos a sus hijos antes de dormir… - como su madre a él, como él a sus sobrinos cuando eran pequeños.

 

-    Pero está en khuzdul… - Bilbo sabía que los enanos eran reacios a enseñar su propia lengua a otras razas y que en muy pocas ocasiones lo había hecho a lo largo de la historia.

 

-    Sí, nobles enanos comerciantes seguramente. En ocasiones también se leían a niños humanos traduciéndolos, ya que las relaciones entre hombres y enanos eran buenas entonces. Bilbo asintió sintiendo aún más curiosidad, cuando lo había visto había pensando en enseñárselo a los demás enseguida pero el egoísmo y la curiosidad le habían empujado a mantenerlo para él mismo almenos una noche. Suspiró pensando que ahora ya no podría verlo, aunque fuera tan sólo las ilustraciones. Pero estaba bien, ahora por fin estaba en manos de sus _respectivos_ dueños.    

 

-    No todos los tesoros son hechos de oro y gemas. – dijo sin pensar ya que para él tenían mayor valor esas cosas que no el oro o las armas. Pero claro, era un hobbit después de todo. Thorin se lo quedó mirando con el libro aún entre sus manos y pensó que ese pequeño mediano tenía razón y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo que le hacía tan especial. Los enanos siempre deseaban más y más, pero los hobbits se conformaban con las pequeñas cosas, los pequeños placeres de la vida. No era que ellos no los disfrutaran, pero nunca era suficiente. Quizás por ello habían hecho grandes cosas, pero también les había llevado a su desgracia. Sonrió sin darse cuenta y le tendió el libro de vuelta.

 

-    Puedes quedártelo. – Bilbo le miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

 

-    No… ¡no podría! Es algo demasiado valioso para tu pueblo. – quiso reír porque sí, podía ser hermoso, pero su gente no lo consideraría como tal. Quizás Ori lo guardaría como un tesoro, pero sabía que a Bilbo lo haría inmensamente feliz con sólo eso.

 

-    Está bien. Piensa en él como un regalo. – las mejillas de Bilbo se sonrojaron por la emoción, sus ojos brillaron y una preciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Cogió el libro por fin y lo observó con adoración. Eso hizo tensar a Thorin con dolor, tal belleza debería estar prohibida a sus ojos y a los de cualquier otro, sólo digna de alguien de su misma valía. Sus manos empezaron a picar con la necesidad de tocarlo pero se reprimió antes de hacer algo descabellado. No, tenía que hacer las cosas bien. Era el príncipe de un gran linaje, tenía que hacer honor a su pueblo y…

 

-    Te lo agradezco profundamente Thorin. Guardaré éste libro hasta el fin de mis días como digno recordatorio de ti y la compañía. – le dijo mirándole todavía con aquella expresión y la poca razón que quedaba en el enano se esfumó en algún lejano lugar. Por necesidad, su mano vagó hasta acunar su mejilla, su mano era tan grande que la cubría entera y hasta sus dedos se enredaron en sus suaves rizos. Bajó ella notó lo caliente que estaba su piel también, o quizás era el calor de su propia mano. A  Bilbo se le olvidó respirar por la impresión. - ¿Thorin? – consiguió decir temblorosamente. El implicado retiró la mano rápidamente al darse cuenta de su error y apartó su mirada con vergüenza.

 

-    Lo… lo lamento Maestro Baggins. No debería haber hecho algo tan inapropiado. – se maldijo apretando los puños.

 

-    Bilbo… - oyó a su lado.

 

-    ¿Qué? – francamente no se esperaba aquello. Antes hubiera preferido que lo echase de su habitación.

 

-    Mi nombre.

 

-    Sé cual es.

 

-    Prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre, almenos mis conocidos y amigos más cercanos. – explicó en un tono suave. El enano le miró confundido, Bilbo no se veía enfadado o avergonzado, simplemente estaba serio y ¿expectante? Puede que no le hubiera molestado su afecto aunque puede que aquello fuera normal entre hobbits, lo desconocía. Llamarse por el nombre de pila era muy personal, reservado sólo a la familia y amigos muy cercanos. Cuando Bilbo había empezado a hacerlo, luego de su abrazo en la Carroca, nadie se había ofendido o dicho algo. Se suponía que él debía responder con el mismo trato pero no había podido. Aquello sería como admitir que aquel ladrón había robado en poco tiempo una parte de su corazón y todos se darían cuenta, estaba seguro. Pero no había servido de nada pues ya parecían saberlo de todas formas.

 

-    Está bien, Bilbo… - su nombre sonó raro entre sus labios pero aquello hizo sonreír al mediano quien aprovechó para acercase hasta rozar el pecho con su brazo. Aquello era una señal ¿no? Su afecto era correspondido, ¿cierto? Tentativamente colocó una mano en su cuello suavemente y no se alejó. – Debería estar haciendo esto como se debe. – murmuró aunque ya no tenía sentido.

 

-    ¿El qué? – preguntó Bilbo deseando que aquella mano caliente siguiera su camino. Había soñado con aquello tantas veces que casi parecía irreal. Pero ahí estaba ese imponente enano, un rey, quien le había ido cautivando poco a poco sin saberlo.

 

-    Cortejarte. – respondió masajeando con los dedos su nuca, era tan suave y tan agradable que estaba conteniéndose para no remplazarlos por sus labios. - ¿Cómo lo hacen los hobbits? – preguntó sintiendo la barrera entre razas distintas más cercana que nunca. Pero aquello le había atormentado al principio, pero no ahora cuando le estaba observando desde tan cerca.

 

-    Le damos regalos, normalmente comida hecha por nosotros mismos, le invitamos a largos paseos a pie y a agradables siestas en el pasto durante el día y por la noche a bailar y a bebidas. Supongo que parece muy banal para ustedes los enanos. – pero Thorin negó resbalando su mano hasta su pequeño hombro. Así había sido siempre Bilbo, por eso se había fijado en él, así que estaba bien.

 

-    Todo esto parece muy difícil ahora mismo. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

-    Creo que dadas las circunstancias… - carraspeó mirando ahora su cuello y camisa semi-abierta – podemos saltarnos todo eso. – y Thorin no podía estar más deacuerdo con él. Pero antes había unas palabras que deseaba decir antes del amanecer, cuando ya no tendría el coraje para hacerlo, cuando Bilbo ya no podría ser una prioridad. Cogió el libro que Bilbo mantenía en sus manos y lo dejó sobre un pequeño escritorio a su lado. El hobbit frunció el ceño con confusión pero luego pasaron a la sorpresa cuando Thorin acunó sus manos entre las suyas, mucho más grandes, y las llevó a sus labios.

 

-    Antes pero… me gustaría agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi hoy. Responder por mi ante todos… - aún recordaba las ganas de besarle y abrazarle tras sus palabras. Había sido hermoso, jamás había visto tal demostración de confianza en alguien quien no fuera su propia familia, a veces ni siquiera esos.

 

-    No, tan sólo he dicho la verdad. – negó Bilbo mirándole con la misma adoración que había mostrado antes. Francamente, ese pequeño confiaba más en él que él mismo. “No te merezco” pensó antes de acercase para besarle suavemente en la frente. Sus rizos le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz pero olía maravillosamente bien, a jabón de jazmín reconoció. Bilbo tembló y en cuanto se separó tiró de Thorin hacia abajo y le besó de una buena vez. No iba a esperar hasta al amanecer, no quería cortejos, no quería castos besos ni suaves caricias, quería a Thorin, completamente. Dejó que su parte Tuk lo dominara e incitó con su lengua sobre sus labios. Apenas unos segundos después Thorin le había rodeado con sus brazos y aprisionado entre sus brazos mientras le besaba profundamente. Cada vez que sus lenguas se acariciaban Bilbo no podía evitar gemir y empezó a frotarse contra su cuerpo sin darse cuenta. El rey enano quería ser suave, pero con ese mediano incitándole así le iba a ser imposible ir despacio. Pero estaba bien si eso era lo que Bilbo quería.

 

-    A la cama, ahora. – ordenó cuando pudo separase un poco de su boca. Bilbo asintió con las mejillas rojas y caminando hacia atrás torpemente. Thorin le siguió y le quitó la camisa por el camino, lo mismo pasó con la suya. Se besaron una y otra vez tendidos de lado sobre la cama, acariciándose y frotando sus entrepiernas. Tanto Bilbo como Thorin ya estaban medio duros y no durarían mucho más si seguían así, así que tumbó al hobbit de espaldas y con una mano le liberó de sus pantalones y calzones al mismo tiempo. Pese a la oscuridad, con la sola luz de una vela, aún podía apreciar su inmaculada piel, apenas marcada con algunos cortes y moratones, y decididamente menos pelo que un enano. Dejó su ensimismamiento cuando sintió tirar de sus propios pantalones, Bilbo estaba decidido a desabrocharlos por su expresión. Rió suavemente y le ayudó, quedando así ambos desnudos con Thorin tendido a medias sobre él. – He querido esto por mucho tiempo. – confesó el mediano abruptamente. Luego calló porque no había sido su intención contar eso.

 

-    Yo también, más del que me atrevo a admitir. – le susurró sin un atisbo de vergüenza. Quizás, si lo pensaba detenidamente, había sido amor a primera vista. El hobbit le había cautivado desde que se habían conocido en la entrada de su casa, y pese a que se había sentido engañado por Gandalf, también le decepcionó el hecho que rechazara ir con ellos en un principio. Había sido un estúpido todo el tiempo, y sólo para no reconocer que cada vez se preocupaba más y más por el mediano.

 

Continuó llenando su cuerpo de besos y lamidas, especialmente aquellas zonas donde Bilbo jadeaba con más intensidad, su cuello, su ombligo, su polla erecta, de un tamaño nada envidiable para alguien de su estatura.

 

-    ¿Tienes…? – empezó a preguntar pero Bilbo asintió y rápidamente le señaló la mesita de noche. Thorin abrió el primer cajón y vio un bálsamo curativo para cortes y heridas. Sería suficiente. Untó sus dedos con abundante aceite y volvió junto a su hobbit, quien separó inmediatamente las piernas al verle volver. Que Mahal le diera fuerzas para poder ir despacio y no hacerle daño.  Untó su entrada e internó un dedo primero. Bilbo no se quejó, pero notó el rechazo inicial de su cuerpo, así que para distraerle y relajarle empezó a masturbarle también por delante, lentamente. El segundo entró con menos dificultad y poco a poco fue estirando y abriendo su pequeño agujero mientras seguía besando y escuchando sus hermosos gemidos. – _Sanazyung_ … _splendarr_ … - Thorin iba susurrándole esas cosas en khuzdul beso tras beso, cada vez con la voz más ronca y temblorosa. No se había tocado a él mismo pero estaba tan duro como una pierda y dudaba que pudiera alardear de su duración. Por eso antes llevaría a su hobbit al límite.

 

-    ¡Thorin, basta! – se quejó porque lo estaba torturando con esa boca y esas manos. Todo su cuerpo hormigueaba y se propio culo, con tres dedos ya dentro, estaba pidiendo por más, más profundidad. – Hazlo, ¡ah!… por favor… - suplicó besándolo y frotando la cadera contra su miembro. Thorin gruñó en el interior de su boca y sacó sus dedos finalmente. Se arrodilló en la cama y lo arrastró hacia él tirando de sus muslos.

 

-    Dime si te duele. – aunque le había preparado bien, su tamaño era considerablemente mayor y francamente, dudaba que pudiera seguir aguantando ese ritmo. Bilbo asintió sin hacerle mucho caso realmente y llevó una mano hacia su propia polla con necesidad. El otro acarició la suya embadurnándola del aceite que aún le quedaba en la mano y la presionó contra su entrada. Se deslizó dentro con relativa facilidad, no de golpe, pero sí en suaves estocadas que hicieron jadear a Bilbo una y otra vez. Al fin estaba dentro de él, casi no podía creerse aquel milagro. Y se dio cuenta de que había obtenido un regalo que no había pedido, ni buscado. Ambos lo habían obtenido y no sería hasta mucho después que entenderían cuanto valor tenía eso. Thorin le abrazó con una mano enredada entre sus rizos y la otra en su cadera, sin dejar de salir y entrar en él cada vez más profundamente. Bilbo acunó su cara con su mano libre y juntaron sus frentes.

 

-    ¡Ugh… voy a…! – balbuceó el hobbit entre espasmos, sintiéndose cada vez mejor. La tirantez y el escozor que había sentido al principio, ahora le otorgaban mucho más placer. Thorin tan sólo empezó a gruñir y embestirle con más fuerza y rapidez, buscando su propia terminación. Bilbo se corrió primero, dejando escapar audibles jadeos y gemidos mientras dejaba escapar chorros sobre su vientre. Thorin notó como lo apretaba y apenas tubo tiempo de salir de él antes de correrse sobre sus nalgas y la parte interna de sus muslos. Tardaron en recuperar la respiración y Bilbo sentía unas ganas nulas de moverse, no quería perder aún aquella sensación de bienestar y satisfacción. Thorin pero se movió, abandonando la cama y cogiendo un trapo que colgaba del aseo personal. Lo mojó un poco con agua y se limpió, luego volvió hacia él para limpiarle también. – No hace falta que lo hagas… - murmuró el mediano, pero Thorin negó.

 

-    Me gusta hacerlo. – aunque no era algo que había hecho con sus otros amantes. Cuando terminó dejó el trapo en la mesilla de noche y se acomodó a su lado. – Duerme, mañana será un largo día. – dijo, cubriendo a ambos con la fina sábana de lana que cubría la cama. Bilbo se acurrucó a su lado, prefiriendo la calidez que desprendía Thorin. Seguramente ya no podría volver a hacerlo, era conciente de ello, y por eso quería disfrutarlo el mayor tiempo posible.

 

-    Buenas noches, Thorin Oakenshield. – murmuró con una sonrisa, con los ojos ya cerrados. Estaba bien así, no debía decir nada más. Aquello lo recordaría secretamente por el resto de sus días, tanto si eran muchos o pocos.

 

-    Buenas noches, _ghivashel_ … - se atrevió a decir cuando el hobbit ya dormía, porque ahora sabía que había tesoros más valiosos fuera de esa montaña y esperaba poder recordarlo con el pasar del tiempo. Aún quedaba unas horas para el amanecer pero prefería pasarlo empapándose de la calidez y confort que le brindaba ese pequeño. Quizás, sí conseguía recordarlo lo suficiente, no caería en la enfermedad ni se volvería loco como su abuelo. Apretó un poco más a Bilbo contra él y así pasó la noche. Al amanecer volverían a separarse y él volvería a sus deberes como rey y Bilbo con sus deberes de ladrón. No valía la pena malgastar sus energías con imaginar el futuro cuando no sabía si llegarían vivos al día siguiente. Pero de algo tenía la certeza, que pasase lo que pasase, guardaría ese momento en su memoria y a Bilbo Baggins en su propio corazón.    

**Author's Note:**

> Sanazyung -> Perfecto (referido a hombres)
> 
> Splendarr -> Hermoso
> 
> Ghivashel -> (el) tesoro de (todos) los tesoros
> 
> Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado ^^ 
> 
> ¡Cualquier comentario es bienvenido y gracias por leer!


End file.
